What is love?
by elven-gryffindor
Summary: This takes place in Harry's sixth year. it is bassically about a bunch of peole who are in love but dont know who with. Its my fisrt fan fic so I hope you like it! its pg-13 for future chapters! RR PLEASE!
1. A new girl, a new love

It was dark, about 1 a.m. on Thursday June 7th. Hermione was lying in her bed trying to sleep, but was tossing and turning all night. She couldn't stop playing what had just happened through her head.

A few hours before she went to bed she was sitting in the common room doing her homework when Ron Weasly, her close friend at Hogwarts, entered. He sat beside her on the couch, not saying anything. He looked tense and nervous. "So…" Ron said to her looking down at her books "Studying I see." Hermione gave him an odd look wondering what was wrong with him. "Uhhh… yeah, you know we have that big test in Potions tomorrow, I need this 100% to bring my average up. Snape has really been harder on me this year, not that he isn't always hard but he is pulling down my grade for stupid reasons." She rolls her eyes at the thought of Snape and went back to studying. "Yeah…" Ron replied. "Can you maybe help me study?" he said, his voice shaky and unsure. Hermione cocks an eyebrow at him "Yeah… but since when do you care about test scores?" Ron shrugs and pulls out a piece of parchment and a quill. As Ron begins to write on the piece of parchment in front of him, his elbow knocks over his inkbottle, spilling it all over the hard wooden floor. Hermione looks at him and sighs "Ron you are such a klutz sometimes" As Ron goes to clean it up Hermione stops him. "Let me do, it, you'll just mess it up more." As Ron blushes Hermione bends down to clean it up. As she is bending over her shirt falls open at the top slightly to show cleavage. When Ron sees this his eyes grow wide and he can't help but stare. Hermione looks up at him and he quickly blinks out of his daze, shaking his head slightly. All of a sudden Ron slams his hands down on his book, making a loud clapping sound and he jumps up out of his chair. "That's it!" he yells "I am sick and tired of keeping it in any longer! Hermione you are beautiful. I am in love with you!" He says loudly and forward. A few people in the common room look at him shocked, but the most shock of all came to Hermione. She stands up and looks at him with her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes wide.   
"What?"

"Hermione I love you"

"I know I heard you the first time, its just shocking that's all"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well are you going to say anything?"

Hermione pauses for a moment. "I should get to bed" and with that she runs up the stairs to the girls common room. Ron sits down on the couch again as Seamus walks over. "Wow, that was pretty harsh Ron"

"I feel like such an idiot"

"I would to I mean the way she just ran out on you like that…."

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it"

There is an awkward silence. The two boys sit there for a while until Harry walks in with two girls following him. One of them, who was named Sienna, was tall. Her hair was blonde and curly and her eyes were big and brown. The other, Aria, was a bit shorter and slim, not utterly skinny but in good shape. Her hair was perfectly straight and dark brown with aqua blue eyes that stuck out from her fair skin. As they walked in Seamus fixed his hair as he saw Aria. Almost all the guys thought Aria was the most beautiful girl in the school, especially Seamus. Seamus stretched a big grin across his face as Aria sat down on the couch beside him with Harry and Sienna. "Hey," Harry said looking at Ron and Seamus "Where is Hermione?" Ron and Seamus look at each other then back at Harry. "I don't know" Seamus says with a shrug "We haven't seen her all night" Ron nods acting like nothing happened. He didn't really want to tell Harry, because he didn't want things to be awkward for all three of them. As they are sitting on the couch a loud clap of thunder echoes from outside. Suddenly all the candles are blown out. "That was weird… let me light them again" Harry says as he stands up to the Candles. He uses his wand and all the candles light up at once but before the flame is big enough to give off any light it dies again. A cold wind spreads through the room and they all shiver slightly. "What's going on?" Sienna asks looking over at Harry. Harry shrugs "I don't know. I bet it's just the wind though. There is probably an open window somewhere." he says feeling that something is wrong but not wanting to scare everyone. Sienna stands up "Well I'm heading to bed. Aria you coming?" she says looking down at her friend. Aria shakes her head "Nah, I'm going to stay up a bit longer."

"Alright suit yourself" Sienna ads with a shrug as she heads upstairs.

"So, Aria, what are you doing this coming up Saturday night?" Seamus asks out of the blue. Ron and Harry shoot him weird looks and Aria gives him a confused smile "Going to the Yule Ball… Like everyone else." Seamus laughs "Oh yeah. Me to. So I guess that means we'll see each other there?"

He says shakily. Aria, still confused at what he is trying to say, looks at him and nods slowly "Yes, I guess it does mean that." She looks over at Harry and gives him a 'what's he saying' sort of look. Harry just shrugs. "Oh that's cool" Seamus says blushing a bit. Aria flicks her hair and tucks one side behind her ear. She looks over at Harry and flashes him a flirtatious smile. "Hey speaking of the Yule ball, do you have a date yet Harry?" she says as she bats her long eye lashes. Harry looks over at Seamus who looks devastated. Harry ponders for a moment about what to do, on the one hand he wouldn't want to hurt Seamus who is a close friend of his, but on the other she is the most beautiful girl in school and it would be kind of nice to go to the dance with someone. "Uh… well knowing you wouldn't you have a whole list of guys who asked you out?"

"Well only a few. But I don't want to go with any of them." She says looking at him as she puts her hand on his knee. When she does this Harry straightens up slightly and swallows looking at her hand. "Sure" he says, his voice cracking. When Harry says this Seamus and Ron give him both surprised looks. Aria's face lights up "Alright! I'm really excited now! Well I better head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow" She gets up and walks away to her dorm. All three boys watch her walk up the stairs and then turn to Harry. "I can't believe you" Seamus says quietly. "What?" Harry says with a shrug. "It's not like you asked her to go or anything" Ron turns to Seamus "He's right you know. Nothing to be angry about." yeah whatever" Seamus says as he gets up and goes up to the boys room all sulky. Just as Seamus disappears up the stairs there is a loud scream. Aria comes running down the stairs with her hands over her eyes. Harry Jumps up "Aria? What's wrong?" Seamus runs towards them and looks at her "Are you okay?" he asks her putting a hand on her shoulder sitting her down on the couch. "I bet she just saw a bug," Ron said mockingly. He snickers a bit imagining her screaming at a tiny beetle. Harry and Seamus both shoot Ron a glare and he stops laughing instantly. "There was something in my room." She says shakily. Ron laughs "Was it big and scary" he says making fun of her. "SHUT UP!" Harry and Seamus both yell at him. Ron jumps and rolls his eyes "Fine but when you find out its only a little insect don't expect me to laugh with you." he said crossing his arms. "Aria what did this thing in your room look like" Harry said comfortingly yet seriously. "It was tall, taller then a human and black. I couldn't see its face because I ran out to quickly" she takes a deep breath and straightens up. She pauses for a moment then looks at Harry. "The weird thing was there were other girls awake and no one else seemed to notice it standing there in the middle of the room" Harry pauses for a moment thinking about the situation. "Aria maybe you imagined it. You should just go get some sleep." he said, lying of course. He knew something was up, he could feel it. He helps her stand up, but she snatches her wrist out of his. "No Harry I saw something there. I can't go to sleep with it standing over me." Harry knew that she was scared of whatever was in her room. "Fine. Me Ron and Seamus will sleep down here in the common room with you." When Harry says this Aria smiles and hugs him "thank you so much I knew I would feel safe with you!" Ron looks at Harry "What? I'm not sleep-" Harry cuts him off before he can finish his sentence "Yes Ron you are." he says firmly. The four of them set up their beds on the couches and slowly fall asleep, Except Aria who is still wide awake to scared to do anything but lie there thinking of what that thing was and what it could do to her. Suddenly she hears footsteps coming down the stairs. She Jumps and looks up only to see Hermione. "Hermione," She whispers "what are you doing down here?" Hermione looks around at the three boys sleeping on the floor beside her "What am I doing down here? What about yourself? And with three boys. If anyone finds out about this you will be in so much trouble." Aria sits up and invites Hermione to sit down next to her "Well didn't you see it?"

"See what?" Hermione asks confused.

"I don't know what, but it was in our dorm" she says scared still

"No Aria I didn't see anything."

"Never mind then." Aria says with a sigh. "So why are you up?" Hermione looks around. "Well I can't really sleep. I don't really want to talk about it right now." she said looking down at Ron who was sleeping soundly on the floor. She feels bad for just walking away but how could she tell him she didn't feel the same way?


	2. Love takes it's toll

They next morning In Defence Against the Dark arts Hermione sits a table away from Harry and Ron to avoid awkwardness. Harry walks over to her "why are you over here 'moine?" She bites her lip not knowing what to say "well¼ you two were distracting me from my studying so I need to sit by myself." Harry shrugs, nothing surprising. He takes his seat just in time for their newest defence against the dark arts teacher comes in. The class turns and notices a tall man in about his late twenties. "G'day" he says. A few people snicker at his strange Australian accent "As you can'll tell. I'm from Austai'ia, so if yo'll 'ave a 'ard time unna stan'in me, just give me a 'olla." A few people nod and others just look around confused. "Oh!" he adds "An' boi the way, me names Professor Greyworth, but oi dun' like oll that fancy shmancy business, so you can call me Byron. Now since I'm new 'ere I need at get at know your names. Let's start in the front." He points to the first girl sitting on the front left hand side of the tables. "Lillian Shween" she says quietly. He goes down the row until he gets to Harry "Harry Potter" he says waiting for a response to his name. Byron looks over to Hermione waiting for her to say her name. "Well? Do you not 'ave a name luv?" He asks. Hermione looks up at him "Well I was expecting a response to Harry's name" she says looking over at Harry then back to the teacher. He raises and eyebrow "Well I'm sorry about that 'arry, you 'ave a lovely name. Now dear your name?" he says looking back at Hermione. "Well well well Potter, looks like your fame has come to an end" says Draco who is sitting in the back row with a smirk across his face. A few people look at Byron as if he was stupid. Harry shoots a look back at Draco and glares. "Are you stupid or something?" Draco said looking at the teacher "the whole wizard world knows who this loser is up here. Apparently defeating Voldemort is a great thing, but really I could have done it with my eyes close and wouldn't have gotten a ridiculous scar" everyone gasps when he says Voldemort's name. "Well, Mr. Smart-ass woi don't you stop talking rubbish and take a seat next to no name girl 'ere" he said pointing to Hermione. After the whole class has finally finished saying their names, the lesson finally starts. "Well now everyone. Look at the person next ta ya. These will be your partners for yer first projects. I hope you are oll 'appy because I wont make any exceptions. First of oll, oi want yo'll to look at the list in front of ya, and research two things of your choice. Then once you 'ave enough information I want an interesting presentation to the class on them. Yo'll can get to work on that now." As the teacher sits down and starts reading a book everyone turns to their partners and starts working on it. Hermione looks at Draco and rolls her eyes "Well I know you don't want to work with me and I really don't want to work with you so lets just get it over with as fast as we can." Malfoy snickers "yeah well you can do it all and I'll just take the A" he says to her as he leans back in his chair putting his hands behind his head. Hermione glares at him "No Malfoy we are going to work on this together, I'm not letting you pass without doing any of the work. It's not right." Malfoy rolls his eyes at her. "Fine fine I'll work. So what three are we going to chose?" he said leaning his chair back down and looking down at the list. Hermione thinks for a moment "well I was hoping to do this one" she said pointing to the last one on the list. Draco reads it out "Patronus¼ isn't that when-"

"It's a spell used against dementors. They are very rare to produce so of course we wont make one to show the class, but I think it would be an interesting topic to talk about." She says cutting him off. He nods slowly. "Do we even need to do any studying? You know everything about them." Draco says slightly honest but ahs a bit of mock in his voice. She rolls her eyes at him again "Knowing it protects people from dementors doesn't make me know everything." She looks at the list. "since we are doing this project together I think you should chose something to talk about." Draco just shrugs "I don't know. I don't care what we do." Hermione gives him a look. "Malfoy, you said you would put effort into it!" Draco lets out a sigh and shrugs "well how about we do¼ " he points to a random one on the list "that one." Hermione looks at it and bites her lip "Death eaters?" Hermione said quietly as she remembered what Harry saw in their fourth year at Hogwarts involving Draco's father Lucius Malfoy. She also remembered how Draco himself was to be a death eater one day. A form of un comfort came upon her "Well I don't know anything about death eaters." she said obviously lying. She had read a 600 page book about Voldemort and his followers. Draco realized what her picked and looked at her "Hermione Granger not knowing something? I don't believe my ears" he says with a smirk. "Shut up Malfoy! Let's just do it then!" she says with a snap. Malfoy laughs "Alright then, if you insist Hermione." Hermione looks up at him. She wasn't used to him using her first name. It sounded sort of¼ nice.

"So how did you and Malfoy do on your project?" Harry asked Hermione as they walked down the corridors to their common room.

"Fine" she mutters

"What two did you choose?"

"Patronus' and Death Eaters"

"Bet Malfoy only picked death eaters because he is one so he knows he can get 100% on that one" Ron said bitterly.

"Shut up Ron, I picked death eaters. Malfoy didn't want to do it but I wanted to take up the challenge." _Did I just stand up for Malfoy?_ Hermione thinks to herself as Ron rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I bet your going to end up doing the whole project. If you want any help Harry and myse-"

"No! I don't want your help! Me and Draco are fine with it on our own. And he is going to do the work, we already discussed that" she said as she speeds up her walking pace angrily. Just at that moment Aria walks up to them. She ignores Ron and Hermione's hello's and goes straight to Harry.

"Hey Harry" she says with a very large smile.

"Hey Aria, how'd you like the new Defence against the dark arts teacher?"

"Good. A little hard to understand. And I thought it was a bit weird that he didn't know who you were"

Harry just looks at her. Why did it always matter to people that everyone knew who he was? Aria notices the look. "I'm sorry Harry. It must be horrible to have people obsesses over you with out getting to know you properly" she said putting her hand on his arm.

"Like you" Ron mutters to himself as he speeds up as well, but keeps his distance from Hermione. Harry doesn't notice his friends trying to avoid Aria, he just shrugs "I guess. At the same time I like being famous, it's sort of like some alternate reality, like when I really think about it it's hard to believe. Especially since at the Dursley's I am such a no one. But at the same time it's creepy when I don't know someone but they know everything about me." he says laughing slightly. Aria grins and takes his hand in hers. Harry stops in his tracks and turns to her. "There's something about you Harry." she says quietly smiling at him a bit. "What?" he asks her not understanding what she meant. "I don't know, when I'm around you I feel different. Like when you smile it makes me happy, and when I'm scared I know that if I'm with you nothing bad could ever happen to me." She looks at the floor then back up to his eyes. "W-well.. Uh.. I.. err.. uh" Harry said becoming tense. He doesn't know what to say to her. There is a moment of awkward silence. The seconds seem to take forever as Harry thought about what to say. Finally he just leaned forward and kissed her. Aria jumped slightly shocked, breaking the kiss. She looks deep into his eyes, and then kisses him back. She wraps her arms around his neck while his go around her waist. Ron and Hermione both look back and scowl. "Gross" Hermione says as she rolls her eyes and storms off to the great hall. Ron puts his finger in his mouth and pretends to gag as he walks into the common room "Muggle's Pyjamas" he says to the picture of a fat lady. She swings open and Ron goes straight up to his dorm, not wanting to spend time in the common room with the two behind him. A few minuets later Harry and Arai walk into the common room, holding hands. Both of them are smiling as they talk to each other.

As Hermione walks into the great hall she sits down and pulls out a book on Patronus' and their uses. She opens it and starts reading. Just then Draco Malfoy storms into the room with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him. "that Stupid Potter! He thinks he can get my girl just because of that hideous scar!" He notices Hermione and walks over to her "Crabbe, Goyle, get lost" he says as he sits down nest to her. His fat minions walk away "Hey Crabbe, let's go find potter and make him never be allowed to use his smoocher on Draco's goil again!" Goyle says as they laugh and walk out of the room. Hermione looks at Malfoy "What are you doing here?" He smiles innocently "Why helping you with our project of course." Hermione looks down at the book and doesn't say anything to him. "So are we starting on the Patronus project first?" he asks nicely. She nods her head once then after a few moments of silence she speaks. "Don't hurt Harry"

"What?"

"I'm talking about Aria"

"Oh. Well she was mine first"

"Did Aria tell you that?"

"Well¼ ¼ she told me I was cute once¼ and when I asked her to the Halloween dance she said she will think about it. Not a no."

"Well she asked Harry, and she really likes Harry, and Harry seems to like her so just leave them alone okay?"

"Fine" Draco agrees to Hemrione's surprise.

"Alright then. What do you know about a Patronus?" she asks him.

"Uhhh¼ " he says shrugging slightly. "Alright then you don't know anything. Let's hope you know more about Death Eaters." she says, not realizing it until after she already said it.

"I know a bit, not to much though" Draco says looking down at the ground avoiding eye contact. After a few hours of working on it, they finally notice the time. "Oh no! We missed the Prefect meeting!" She said as she stands up quickly packing her stuff away. Draco pulls her back down "Well it's been over for a long time so there's no use rushing over there right now. Let's just keep working." Hermione sighs "I guess your right. Besides working with you is better then any old prefect meeting" she says before she has time to realize what she said. Quickly she clasps her hands over her mouth. Malfoy looks at her and smirks slightly "Is that so?" she shakes her head, but blushes while doing it. "I think your lying" Draco ads., still smirking. Hermione looks away from him, Draco grabs her and kisses her, feeling her smooth soft lips against his. Hermione pulls away "DRACO!" she squeals. "What are you doing?!" He smiles. "Hermione, ever since we became partners this morning I haven't felt the same as I used to. I don't call you mud blood, or granger, didn't you notice that? And you even call me draco now, not Malfoy. That must mean something. And you are so smart and beautiful an-" Hermione cuts him off before he can finish his sentence "Do it again." she says quietly. "Really?" Draco asks surprised at her. "just shut up and kiss me Draco" she says leaning in. As their lips touch again Hermione feels as if she is floating on a cloud. The way his lips felt against hers, they way his tongue slid past her lips and into her mouth. She had never felt so good in her whole life. But Draco? Why does she feel like this about him?


	3. An evil has risen

((Sorry everyone about the ¼ everywhere, I don't know how they go there but its when I type [dot][dot][dot] and if you don't understand that I can't type it or it will end up as a ¼? Comprende?))

That evening at about eleven PM, Aria was lying in her bed. She was thinking of Harry, and how lucky she was to be with him. As she was thinking of him and how they kissed in the corridors, she slowly drifted off to sleep. Quickly after she was asleep she woke up, but she wasn't in her bed. She was standing in an empty room, or what you could call a room. All there was were black walls, and a black roof and floor. She couldn't see much of course everything being black, so she took out her wand. "Lumos" she whispered as the end of her wand lit up. As her wand lit up she saw someone standing in the room. She jumped, and started breathing heavily. She felt a cold wind and her wand went out. She put a hand over her mouth to make her breathing quieter. Her heart was pounding, she had never felt more scared in her life. _Oh my gosh, I'm going to die._ She thinks to herself. "Aria" says a quiet, dark whisper. She makes a squeak like sound, out of pure terror. _think of happy things. Think of Harry, his gorgeous green eyes, his messy black hair. The way his round glasses bring out his cheekbones. _She closes her eyes imagining all the good things about Harry. All of a sudden a sudden a sharp pain shoots through her whole body and she can't move a single bone in her body. She falls limp to the floor and black out. She can still feel everything. She tries to scream but nothing comes out. She feels a cold hand touch her face. As it presses against her skin her face goes numb. A few seconds past, or minuets or hours, Aria can't tell all she can hear is breathing, but it seems like she has been there for years. After that her mind goes blank.

After about 20 minuets of hearing solid screaming almost the whole school is surrounded around Aria who is lying in the middle of the quid ditch field. Aria opens her eyes and sees everyone around her. He tries to move but her body is still limp. Dumbledore and Hagrid push through the crowd. "Aria, it's alright you just had a bad dream" Dumbledore says softly, comforting her. Hagrid picks her up and carries her back to her dorm where he leys her in bed. The students try to follow but Dumbledore shoos them away. As Hagrid exit's the room, Dumbledore goes over to Aria. "Aria, I'll go to the hospital wing and get you a potion for your night terrors. I'll let you sleep now"

"No!" she shouts. She lowers her voice a bit "I mean, can I talk to Harry for a moment?"

Dumbledore pauses in thought "Well I don't usually let boys in the girls dorms but just this once. But when I get back with the potion he needs to leave." Aria nods. A few moments after he exits, Harry walks in. Her uns over to her bed and sits down, running his fingers through her long dark hair, pushing her bangs off her face. "Harry I know I didn't dream it." she says with eyes filled with worry. "Aria, it's okay. I know how real dreams can seem."

"No! I felt the pain, and my whole body still aches from it. And I still feel cold, like I will never be warm again." Harry kisses her forehead to comfort her, but Aria pushes him away. "Harry I saw him!" Harry's eyes grow wide and he bites his lip, hoping she isn't going to say the name he thinks she is going to say. "Who did you see?" he asks warily. "Vol- you know who" she said catching herself before she said his name. Her eyes fill up with tears. "And he hurt me. I couldn't move and I passed out but I could still feel him hurting me. And when he touched my face, I went numb. It was horrible" she said grasping her cheek where he had touched her. Harry moves her hand away and brushes back her hair. He swallows hard when he sees a red mark on her cheek in the shape of a hand. His jaw drops slightly. Just then Dumbledore walks in. "Alright Harry it's time you head out. Aria drink this and you will have a sound sleep." he said handing her a small vile with a dark blue-ish purple potion in it. Him and Harry Exit. "Dumbledore, I don't think she dreamt it" Harry said, very concerned about what she had just told him. "I know." Dumbledore said as he rushed to his office. "but we have no proof that Voldemort is after her so we best not worry anyone. I'll talk to the ministry, and we will figure out a solution. Don't lose sleep over it Harry, your safe here." And with that Dumbledore went into his office shutting the door in Harry's face. "That's what you say every time." Harry said under his breath. It wasn't like him to get annoyed with Dumbledore, but what did Voldemort want with Aria?

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room. He fell on a couch angrily. He sighed, wishing there was something he could do to help. But what? _Poor Aria_ he thinks to himself. _I wish I could see her, but I don't want to get in trouble for going in there._ That's when the idea struck him. He jumped up and ran to his dorm where he opened his trunk looking for his father's old invisibility cloak. He rummaged through for a few minuets but couldn't find it. He turned to Ron who was sitting on his bed reading a letter from his mother. "Ron have you seen my invisibility cloak?"

"What trouble are you getting yourself into now Harry?" He asks with a slight grin. Whatever Harry was up to, he wanted ot be apart of it.

"Well I want to see Aria, but she is sleeping." Ron laughs "Now your sneaking into your girlfriends bedroom, who'd have ever thought. Of all people!" he said laughing. His laughter stops "no Hermione said she needed it. Apparently she wanted to get a book from the restricted section so she can get more information on death eaters. You would think with Malfoy she could get as much as she needed to know!" he said rolling his eyes as he went back to his letter. "Thanks Ron." Harry rushed out of the room "good luck finding it so you can fool around with your girl!" he said teasing him as he ran out of the door. Harry ran to the library to look for Hermione. He searched the whole thing but couldn't find her. He sighs and figures she was heading back to the common room. As he was walking he noticed Malfoy walking by himself. He was smiling and looked over his shoulder. "Who is he smiling at?" Harry mumbles to himself. Just then he notices a book fall to the ground out of no where. The cover reads 'Greatest Wizards of all time' the light brown cover has a black stain on the front. "Hermione's book!" He says quietly. He knew it was hers because Ron had spilt his ink on it at the begging of the year. "Why is she using my cloak. And why is she walking with Draco." he says. He decides to follow them. He follows them up a few flights of stairs merging in with the crowd so Draco wont notice him. They finally reach the Slytherin common room. "pumpkins and Broomsticks" Draco says, as the picture swings open. Harry follows behind them quickly, so he gets through the painting. He sits behind a large bookcase in the common room and notices Draco sit down on the couch. The common room is empty as everyone is at breakfast. Draco pulls off the cloak and there is Hermione, sitting next to him. "So this is how Potter gets around." he says with a laugh. "Don't tell him you know about it." She says concerned that she might make Harry mad. "I won't tell him if you don't want me to baby" he said leaning into her. Kissing her on the neck. Harry, who is watching between two books can't believe his eyes. They grow wider and wider as Hermione kisses him back. He had never seen two people so passionate. He covers eyes, to grossed out to watch anymore. "Draco, how much longer until breakfast is over?" Draco looks at a large clock on the wall. "About 30 minuets, why?"

Hermione smiles slightly. "I don't know, maybe we could just have some fun?" Draco laughs, surprised and amused. "Hermione that's not at all like you!" She shrugs "Oh well there has to be a first for everything." Draco grins. "I like the way you think." _What the hell?_ Harry thinks to himself. _Has Hermione gone mad? What is she thinking? I Can't believe what I'm hearing! Oh I can't even open my eyes! _ Harry thinks to himself keeping his eyes glued shut. AS Harry quivers in the corner, Hermione already has her shirt off. Hermione doesn't know why she was doing this herself. Maybe it was because she felt so strongly for Draco out of no where. Or maybe it was because no one has ever felt like this in return and she wanted to take advantage of the situation before she screwed it up. Whatever it was, Hermione was completely out of her mind. Draco was reaching to undo her bra as they kissed lustfully on the couch. Harry opens his eyes for a spilt second. He figures the two of them were busy enough not to notice him grab his invisibility cloak. He slowly crawls out from behind the bookshelf and grabs it. He puts it on in a rush, finally not visible. He looks over at them accidentally and shudders at what he sees. _Hermione, what are you doing?_ He thinks to himself. As he walks to the door he finally decides Hermione is out of her mind and decides he has to stop her before she does something she will regret for the rest of her life. He takes off his invsabily cloak. "HERMIONE!" he yells. "DRACO GET YOUR GRUBBY SNAKE LIKE HANDS OFF HER RIGHT NOW! AND HERMIOEN PUT A BLOODY SHIRT ON!" Hermione and Draco both jump, Hermione screams startled by his presence. "harry?!!?! What are you doing here?!?" She screams moving into Malfoy to cover her exposed chest. "My thoughts exactly Hermione!" he says sternly. "Potter get out! Slytherins only!" Draco yells huggin Hemrione who is about to start crying. "Hermione isn't a Slytherin you stupid twit! Hermione I can't believe you!"

"Well why are you spying on me?! I can have my own life other then you and Ron Harry!" She yells back, trying not to cry.

"AND YOU STOLE MY FATHER'S CLOAK! HERMIONE YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME! IT'S ALL I HAVE OF HIS!! AND YOU STOLE IT WITHOUT EVEN ASKING!!! AND WHY? SO YOU CAN HAVE SEX WITH DRACO!" He said screaming louder then he ever has before. Her grabs the cloak and storms out of the dorm. He Doesn't stop until he is in his and Ron's dorm. "Oh I see you found it." Ron said looking at the cloak. "Guess where she was" Harry said Angrily. "The restricted Section?" Ron said shrugging. "NO! I found little miss goody two shoes following Draco to his common room. You know why they went? Because APPERANTLY they have feelings for each other! And she is so stupid! She would have had sex with him if I hadn't jumped out! SHE'S SIXTEEN RON! AND ITS WITH DRACO!" He said his temper rising again. Ron's mouth drops open. Ron doesn't know what to say, he just sits there, both shocked and hurt. "Is this the same Hermione we are friends with?" Ron asks quietly. "Of course it's her Ron" Harry said calming down a bit again. "You know, I knew she was acting different. Ignoring us, Standing up with Malfoy. But this I to much. We can't let her see him anymore in case she does something bad!"


	4. What do these dreams mean?

That evening, Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Aria who was sitting with Serena. "hey, are you feeling any better?" he said kissing aria on the cheek. She nods "I guess, I'm not hurting anymore so that's good I guess." She said as the food appeared out of no where in front of them for dinner. "Yeah." Harry said grabbing a drumstick. He looked over at Hermione who was sitting next to Ginny, and Ron who was on the very other end of the table with Neville and Seamus. "So Harry are you ready for the quid ditch match today?" Aria asks sweetly as she takes a bite of her salad. Harry completely forgot about the match against Slytherin today! "Oh yeah, I'm ready" he said straightening up trying to impress her. Serena giggles. "Well I'm sure you'll do great. My dad told me he thought you are the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen! Well other then your dad. They went to school you know. Our parents. My dad always tells me how lucky I am to go to school with you. He doesn't really care about you defeating you know who and all, he just admired your dad a lot. I can't wait to send him an Owl about us being together! He will be so happy!" She said happily. Serena rolls her eyes "Maybe your dad should date Harry then" she mumbles under her breath. "What?" Aria said turning her head quickly to Serena. "Nothing" Serena says with a sigh as she goes back to eating her chicken.

After supper is over, Aria walks with Sera back to the common room. "Why aren't you with Harry?" Serena says sharply as she tries to avoid walking beside Aria. Aria speeds her pace to keep up with her friend "He had to go talk to someone. What is with you? Why are you so mad that me and Harry are together?" Serena stops walking. "Because Aria! You knew I liked him and it kills me to see you hugging and being all showing off in public. Everyone knows you two are the best looking couple in the school so you don't have to flaunt it! Especially to you best friend!" she yells. She turns around again and starts walking. "Well it's not my fault he likes me and not you Serena! And why would I break up with him for your sake! Its not like you ever have a chance with him, so don't even talk to me about taking him away from you!" Aria walked up to her dorm while Sera stayed in the common room. Aria went to bed and fell asleep rather quickly. Just then she started to dream again.

This time she was walking through the quidditch field. It was midnight and she was supposed to be meeting Harry there. After waiting for a while Harry walks up to her smiling. "Hey Beautiful!" he says with a large smile as he kisses her on the lips. The two of them laid down and gazed up at the stars. The dark sky was dotted with silvery diamonds. _What a perfect night_ Aria thinks to herself. She turns her head to look at Harry. She closes her eyes and slowly moves in for a kiss. It lasts a long time, full of love and passion. He ran his hands through her long hair. "I love you" Harry said Breaking their kiss. Aria smiled, she was happy to hear that from him finally "I love you to Harry" she said grinning as she kissed him one more time. He took his hand in hers and they both stared at the sky again. She rested her head on his chest, feeling it rise up and down every time he took a breath of the warm summery air. The night couldn't seem to be going any better when Serena came out of no where. "Hey Harry!" She said in her usually bubbly voice, not like the one she had just used while talking to Aria. When Harry sees her he jumps up. "Hey!" He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her. Aria stands up "Harry? Harry what are you doing?" she said sadly. Harry completely ignores her and keeps on kissing Serena. As they lustfully slip their tongues around each other's mouth, Harry takes off her blouse. Tears well up in Aria's eyes as Harry takes off Serena's bra, revealing her bare breasts, which Harry start groping. To aria they seem bigger then they were before. Serena didn't have big boobs like Aria did, so why were hers so big all of a sudden? Aria looked down at her own which were practically gone. She looks backup at Harry who can't seem to get enough of her best friend. As he takes off her skirt and underwear Aria starts to cry more and more. She tried to close her eyes but they were stuck open. She had never felt so betrayed or heart broken in her life. As Harry kissed Serena all over her exposed body Serena looked over at Aria. Aria felt cold when she looked at her, her friends usually lively brown eyes were grey and pale, like death. Aria blacked out again and collapsed to the grass.

Aria sat up quickly in her bed breathing heavily. She looks around and notices it is still dark out and that it was all just s dream. She covers her face in her hands and thinks about the reasons she was having weird dreams lately. Just then her door opens but no one is there. She jumps and looks around breathing heavily. Just then Harry pulls off his invisibility cloak "Relax it's just me" he said sitting down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked rubbing his hand along her back. "I just had a terrible dream. Me and you were lying in the quidditch field gazing at the stars and then you told me you loved me" she said fading off a bit. Harry laughs a bit "Well that doesn't sound so terrible" She looks up at him again. "But then Serena came and you told her she was beautiful, and you kept kissing her and taking off her clothes, and then" she pauses again remembering the ending of the dream "then she looked at me and I felt the same way as I did when I saw you know who" she said leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry swallowed hard, and wrapped his arm around her head. What could he do?


End file.
